Rip Grundy
The "Next Evolution of CAW", Rip Grundy (formerly Rip Beefgnaw) is a professional wrestler formerly signed to New-WWE under the Raw brand, where he is currently one half of the Raw Tag Team Champions, after spending three years in its developmental territory, DCO. He is a former DCO TV Champion and was the winner of the Eraser Tournament. He is a protege of Vivianverse Hall of Famer, Verne Gagne, and the heir to the legendary GAGNE SLEEPER HOLD. DCO Career Beefgnaw made his DCO debut in a webmatch on February 7th, 2013, defeating Ryan Lee in less than 3 minutes. The impressive performance put the entire DCO locker room on notice. He would continue to make a name of himself, putting away some of the best DCO had to offer using his patented GAGNE SLEEPER HOLD and Sleeper Suplex. He earned his first taste of championship gold on February 17th, defeating Bastion Goodhand for the Television Championship. Beefgnaw would lose the title to Craven Moorehead at DCO Not An Easy Kill, but recaptured it mere days later at DCO In The Lonely Streets of Sapulpa. This reign would be shorter than the first, as he dropped the title to Slab Puente at DCO Kiss From a Rose. Beefgnaw soon set his sights on the DCO World Heavyweight Championship, challenging for the gold at DCO The Fourth Reich in a fatal four way match featuring then-champion Gaylord Queerstreet, Rod Queerstreet, and Grab Power. He would fail to capture the title, and Power emerged the winner and new champion. His second opportunity came at DCO And The Horse You Rode In On against George "Meatcleaver" Tompkins (who had defeated Grab Power for the title) and two-time former champion Sebastian Cruise. The match never ended, as the video stream was hijacked by Nicole Bass. At that point, Rip took a short break from his pursuit of the World Title, and instead formed an alliance with Slab Puente against two of the most nefarious and dominant new superstars on the DCO roster, Brick Cannon and Osiris Fistmouth. Beefgnaw and Puente emerged victorious over Cannon and Osiris in a brutal tornado tag team street fight at DCO Night of a Thousand PUNCHES. After that event, DCO Commissioner John Kimble murdered DCO World Champion George "Meatcleaver" Tompkins by running his limosuine over with a train. The championship was vacated as a result, and a tournament titled "ERASER" was arranged to crown a new champion. Beefgnaw fought through Bryce Kanyon, Haduken, and Craven Moorehead to reach the finals against Brick Cannon. He was triumphant in that match, winning the ERASER tournament....however, in a last minute swerve, Rip was informed that he had NOT won the DCO World Championship, and instead had one more match to win if he wanted the title: against a debuting Bo Dallas! The battle-weary Rip Beefgnaw was no match for Dallas, and ended up losing, allowing Bo Dallas to leave as the new DCO World Champion. Not long after, Dallas was called up to New-WWE, and took the belt with him. After New-WWE introduced the NXT Championship to replace the DCO Title on its show, the DCO World Championship was shipped back home, and a 32-Man battle royal was held to name a new champion. Beefgnaw participated in the match, but once again went home empty-handed. The match (and title) ended up being won by Slab Puente. About a year later, Rip would finally achieve his goal of reaching the top of DCO, when he defeated Puente, Brick Cannon, and the deranged REED in a fatal four way elimination match at DCO Presents The Sloppy End of My Fuckstick to capture his first DCO World Championship. In subsequent events, he would successfully retain his title against the likes of Distance Riley, REED, and Hoss Vanderhuge, before losing the title to Distance Riley at DCO Brawl at the Mall. Following the end of his World Title reign, Rip surprisingly opted to set his sights on tag team gold rather than attempt to recapture the World Title. At DCO Presents Celine Dion's Greatest Hits, he would once again join forces with former ally and rival Slab Puente, and took on DEVON DAYDREAM and Ron Rage for the DCO Tag Team Championship. The duo emerged victorious, giving Beefgnaw his first Tag Title reign, as well as making him the fifth superstar to complete DCO's Triple Crown. Shortly fter a successful title defense against the team of Strokeworthy and Lips Dolittle at DCO Presents an 8-Inch Cock, Rip would depart DCO to join New-WWE's main roster, vacating the tag titles on his way out. New-WWE On August 3rd, 2016, it as announced that Beefgnaw had been called up to New-WWE alongside Corey Grundy and Rosetta. His ringname was changed to Rip Grundy, and will be paired with Corey as his kayfabe brother in a tag team on Raw to strengthen its tag division. At Summerslam X Rip Grundy have his first match teaming with Corey Grundy and defeating The Nuevo Conquistadors. At Clash of Champions Rip and Corey Grundy were defeated by the The New Day (Kofi Kingston and Big E) for the vacant Raw Tag Team Championship. On Raw 382 Grundy pinned the United States Champion Cesaro in a Tag Team. On Raw 383 Grundy was defeated by Cesaro for the United States Championship. At Hell in a Cell 8 Grundy and his brother Corey Grundy was defeated by The New Day for the Raw Tag Team Championship. On Raw, The Grundys defeated The Nuevo Conquistadors to win the Raw Tag Team Championship. The Grundys would lose the title to Jacob Cass & Apollo Crews on Raw. Finishers and Signature Moves * GAGNE SLEEPER HOLD (From standing and sitting positions) * Sleeper Suplex Championships & Accomplishments * DCO ** DCO World Championship (1 time) ** DCO Television Championship (2 times) ** DCO Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Slab Puente ** Fourth DCO Triple Crown Champion ** ERASER Tournament Winner * DJW ** DJW World Championship (1 time) * New-WWE ** Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Corey Grundy Themes "Exploding Helmets" by Jim Johnston Trivia * Beefgnaw holds the distinction of being the only DCO original to have not been trained in the Dory Funk Jr. Gym, instead having received personal training by Verne Gagne. Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Raw Category:New-WWE Alumni